


Control

by jaehyunfirstlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunfirstlove/pseuds/jaehyunfirstlove
Summary: POV: you take control in the bedroom
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

His cock twitched as you sat back to admire your handiwork.

Your boyfriend’s neck, chest, and beautifully chiseled abs were peppered with bluish-purplish marks. You smiled at him.

“You’re enjoying this,” he remarked, one corner of his mouth turned up. He lay immobile on the bed, black silk ties keeping his arms and legs in place.

You smiled wider. “Aren’t you?” you asked.

He only smirked, eyes narrowing. “Maybe.”

“We can stop, if you’d like?” you made to get off the bed.

“No, no, I didn’t say I wanted to stop.” He levelled you with a burning look.

“Hm, okay,” you went back to straddling his thighs, “what’s your safe word?”

He scoffed, eyes drifting upwards, “I don’t need a safe word.”

You slapped the outside of his thigh and his cock twitched again, but he pressed his lips together to not make a sound. “Don’t be a brat, and tell me your safe word.”

His lips were still pressed together, but the corners of them were tugging up into a slight smile. “Peaches,” he said, before he captured your gaze, eyes full of lust, tongue coming out to swipe at his lips. You knew what he was doing, trying to rile you up so you’d just let him have his way with you, but this was your show.

“Okay, so anytime you want me to stop, just say ‘peaches’,” you made sure he understood, waiting for him to look you in the eye and nod, before you started.

You slid down his body as he watched, positioning yourself between his legs so that his cock was at your eye level. He lifted his head so he could watch you, and when you were sure you had his attention you put your hands on his thighs, your fingertips exerting only the slightest bit of pressure. He inhaled sharply, eyes trained on you. The tip of his cock was leaking, red and angry-looking. You licked your lips.

“What do you want me to do?” you asked him. He bit his lip, not accustomed to asking for what he wanted. You stared at each other for a tense few seconds before he finally spoke.

“I want you to suck my cock,” he replied, voice low and breathy. He knew it always got to you when he spoke like that, and sure enough you could feel yourself getting wetter. You rubbed your thighs together before diving in.

You licked up the underside of his cock and he threw his head back, but otherwise he didn't make a sound. But when you swiped your tongue along the tip, and then closed your lips around it, his head shot back up and he groaned.

“Ah, fuck,” he whispered, as you bobbed up and down on his cock. He didn’t make any more sounds, but you watched his face, and knowing him well you knew when he was close. He tried not to show it too much on his face, but you knew when his muscles tensed up, when his chest would rise and fall more rapidly, that he was close.

So you pulled off.

He let out a long breath, pulling slightly at the ties. You hadn’t tied them too tightly, but they still held.

“Do you need to say your safe word?” you asked, watching as he toyed at the silk with his fingers.

“No,” he replied firmly, eyes hooded as he looked at you, waiting for what you would do next.

You slid up his body this time, trailing your hardened nipples over his stomach and chest. You were so turned on you were probably leaking from your core, and you could tell by the look in his eyes that he was too.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” you couldn’t help saying, feeling his body underneath you. He smirked, and his cockiness in that moment turned you on and irked you at the same time. You kissed the smirk off his lips, and he gave just as good as he got, his tongue urgently crashing with yours. You took that moment to sink yourself down on his cock, and he moaned into your mouth before you broke from the kiss. Knees on either side of his hips, your hands on his chest, you slowly lowered yourself until his cock was seated all the way inside you. You didn’t take your eyes off his face, his eyes dark and mouth slightly open as you stilled. You paused for a moment, clenched around him and he pressed his lips together, before you started moving.

You held onto his chest as you bounced up and down on his cock, and every time the tip hit your sweet spot you would moan loudly. He watched you as you moved, not making a sound, but you could see the beads of sweat forming on his brow. When his muscles would tense up you would slow your hips, letting his cock drag in and out of you slowly. He would close his eyes and throw his head back, biting his lip.

“Safe word?” you asked, only managing the two words because you were panting now too. He shook his head firmly and bucked his hips up into you for emphasis. You cried out, throwing your head back, and gripping onto his abs for balance you snapped your hips against him.

He groaned loudly, finally giving in as you rode him. The look of pleasure on his face, the feeling of his cock slamming into you, was almost too much. You could feel your orgasm coming on, so you reached down and rubbed your clit.

“Fuck!” he groaned as he watched you play with yourself, “baby you’re gonna make me come!”

You couldn’t hold back anymore, screaming as you came, your pussy clenching around his cock. You dropped your hands onto his chest, breathing hard you whispered into his ear: “Come for me, baby.”

“FUCK!” he came with a loud groan, spilling into you, hands tugging at the ties. His entire body convulsed once, twice, all of his muscles tensed, before he finally stilled. He was breathing hard now too, sweat beading down his forehead, eyes shut tight.

“My sweet baby,” you caressed his face, kissing down his jawline, and finally landing on his lips. You kissed him passionately before pulling back to gauge his reaction. He was smiling.

“Wow,” was all he could say.

“Was it good for you?” you asked cheekily, and he laughed.

“Damn good.”


End file.
